Beautiful Tyrant
by Pattou
Summary: Natsu has always been alone since his youngest age, left behind by his father when he was only five. Used to not know what love or comfort was, the boy that once smiled become cold and distant yet being constantly fighting with the person he hates the most doesn't help. But, what happens when two different persons become the same? When love born from hate? - A natsuXgray fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, as you can see I am writing a fanfic about Natsu and Gray but honestly, I don't know where this is going. At first I just thought about making an oneshot and stuff but the more i wrote the more i found myself changing the fanfic's flow so i'll make sure to keep in mind the plot and stuff but it can always change. As for the grammar and stuff, english isn't my first language but I do try my best to not make a lot of mistakes whatsoever. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and review.**

Since his youngest age, Natsu never knew what love was especially when the only person he dared to love suddenly vanished leaving nothing but the fresh memories on his mind. The memories that now, twelve years later, still haunt him making his soul shake by the sorrow still vivid inside his heart. No, he couldn't deny that he missed his father. He couldn't deny that he missed hearing his deep yet soothing voice or feel his arms wrapped around his body as he comforted him every time tears would trickle down his cheeks however, there was no one else to give him comfort in fact falling in love wasn't in his plans either.

Sighing, the seventeen years old boy swung his bag over his shoulder, hands sliding down his jeans pockets as he made his way towards the bus stop, to face yet another day of high school, the same school that he came to hate, especially the popular guy who keeps on bothering him no matter the presented situation. The popular guy that has only looks but no brain, yes, the pinkish haired boy hated the guy to the point of spitting on him and keep walking towards his classroom. Yeah, Natsu wasn't the kind of guy to ignore a fight.

Leaning his shoulder against the metal pole whilst running his slender white fingers through his hair, Natsu observed the various type of people passing by some being stupid high scholer girls gossiping about their perfect boyfriends while some others were nothing but the oldest generation speaking about their adventures, kind of hard to understand but still, it wasn't as if he understood what friendship was either way. Perhaps you are asking yourselves why Natsu hasn't a friend? The reason is actually quite simple. Having wild looks, pinkish hair and cold behavior constantly made others run away from him –annoying indeed.

Sighting the bus slowing down, the handsome boy made a few steps forward taking his phone out of his pocket, pretending to be texting someone and why? Because when the bus stopped in front of him, the so called popular boy was waiting by the door with his stupid smirk twisting his features. –how he wished to punch that face. Sighing, the pinkish haired boy finally made his way inside the bus, scanning the various empty seats before opting to seat next to a cute blonde girl who in fact seemed quite lost. Cute, he thought while pressing his lips together.

"Oi Natsu, did you clean your clothes? Your smell is making us nauseous." The popular guy known as well by gray said obviously trying to control his laughter. "Poor guy, having no one to take care of his clothes must be hard. Do you cry at home, calling for your mommy to come back?"

"How about you fuck yourself and leave me alone?" Natsu calmly stated while moving his long ring finger over his phone screen. "I bet you do it every night, don't you? You must be sexually frustrated since every single day you come after my ass."

Silence fell upon the bus yet Natsu being the kind of guy who doesn't give up easily finally lifted his head up whilst his lips slowly twisted upon a sly smirk, amused by the latter's reaction. Honestly, being rude was what he did the best but somehow, seeing how some of the other guys looked completely speechless after his statement and as well the so called popular reaction he had hit a nerve. _Perhaps they are gay after all_, he thought. Inclining his head to the side, bringing one of his legs up to cross over the other one, Natsu simply shrugged whilst mentioning the person a few seats away from his.

"You have a decent body, can't deny that but your face makes me puke." The pinkish haired boy said, sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip before letting a soft chuckle slip past his lips. "Guess, I'm talking too much today."

"You should definitely shut that fucked up mouth of yours. Do you think you are funny?" Gray hissed now moving towards Natsu seat. "You may scare some people, but you definitely don't scare me."

Leaving yet another sigh slips pas this lips, Natsu managed to put back his phone inside his pocket while shrugging, obviously not interested. "I don't care about what you say to me since it's only shit. Now, if you excuse me. "Getting up from his seat, the pinkish haired boy, once again swung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the bus exit after pushing the blueish man aside. "I don't have time to deal with spoiled kids I am not studying to be a baby-sitter."

Another argument, another fight and then another class, his morning routine was quite boring however, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw the different expressions appearing in gray's face. The guy was not only amusing but quite adorable as well even if he still hated the guy's guts. Resting both of his hands behind his head, Natsu kept moving through the crowded corridors, furrowing his eyebrows as the stupid girls kept on running from side to side to give their homemade chocolates to the boys they liked therefore it only meant something –it was valentine's day.

"What a drag…" He mumbled under his breath as he managed to open his locker's door to then slide the books inside this one.

"Mhm…"

Hearing the shy sound, Natsu turned his head to look behind him with a raised eyebrow and for his surprised, standing right in that spot was a somewhat beautiful girl holding a box of chocolates in his direction. The first thought running through his mind? Was no other than that that girl must be crazy. Why would she give him chocolates when he didn't even know her name, in fact did they even share the same class? Sighing, feeling the stress rising upon his body, the handsome man accepted the chocolates and shoved them inside of his locker. No words had been spoken but the girl hadn't left either.

"Is there something you want?" Natsu asked, still eyeing inside his locker before closing this one and face the girl, arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I like you…" She mumbled making Natsu once again surprised yet this time his eyes widening in process. She liked him? How in the hell was she able to have fall in love with him when he clearly remembered her? Was she nuts or simply a stalker? Running his fingers through his hair for the third time that morning, the handsome man pressed his lips together and scanned the silent room –damn, everyone was looking at them. What he supposed to now?

"Listen, how can you like me when you don't know me?" Natsu said, inclining his head to the side as eying the girl closely waiting for a reaction.

"I-I've b-been observing you…"

"So you are a stalker? And please do explain to us how you managed to fall in love with such person as that jerk over there."

Turning his head to the opposite direction, he saw him. He saw Gray leaning against his locker, arms crossed over his chest as his face expression showed nothing but anger and disappointment. Now, was the guy sad because the girl he likes confessed to the guy he hates? Letting a soft chuckle slip past his lips, opting to lean his backs against his locker as well he observed –not only the girl before him but as well the guy fuming a few meters away from their spot. "Is there something you want brainless person? Do you want chocolate?"

"Shut up pink head!" He hissed, as he snapped his eyes in natsu direction. "Don't be too happy about getting chocolates and being confessed too."

"But why not? It's not every day that I get to be confessed too, plus she isn't that bad quite beautiful if I may add."

"Y-you think I am beautiful?" The girl mumbled as a soft pinkish blush spread through her cheeks.

"Don't misunderstand my words. I said you were quite beautiful, not beautiful." Natsu said as his voice showed the obvious uninterested for the girl before him.

"Stupid pink haired guy, jerk, dumbass…"

As the insult continuously kept on being heard, Natsu raised one of his eyebrows and looked in Gray's direction, still amused with the whole situation even if he didn't completely understand the reason for his behavior. Shaking his head, letting his soft pink locks of hair move in process, the handsome man simply started to walk towards his next class, leaving behind not only an angry Gray but as well an dumbfounded girl. What was she expecting? He didn't love, he only hated. Taking a seat in his desk by the window, Natsu propped his jaw down on his jointed hands and once again sighed. Somehow, he felt that that day wouldn't be like his previous ones. Something was going to happen, something that would turn his life upside down.

As the bell sound echoed through the silent school, the handsome boy got up from his sit bang swinging over his shoulders as his feet moved towards the exit door, ignoring the few murmurs being said about his persona but well, it wasn't nothing new. Pressing his lips together, bowing his head at few teachers passing by Natsu calmly made his way out of the school building opting to walk to his part-time job instead of taking the bus however there was a reason for such turn out of everts and that reason was no other than Gray Fullbuster –the guy didn't know where to give up.

A few hours before, by lunch time when Natsu enjoyed his lunch a sudden ball was thrown at his figure not only that made him mad but as well made his lunch –his delicious sandwich- fall on the ground, and for a few seconds he did think about punching the guys face and walk away as if nothing had happen but then again that would be clearly a problem. Perhaps his goal was kicking him out of the school therefore Natsu wouldn't be giving the ice freak that pleasure. Not now, not ever yet he was indeed still made about it.

Deciding to plug his earphones and listen to some music, the pinkish haired boy started to wave his hand along with the beat while from his lips a soft mumbles were made, in fact singing wasn't that bad when no one was around to bother him and throw at his figure that singing wasn't for him however, he couldn't care less. Sliding both of his hands down on his pockets, Natsu kept walking through the gray pavement beside the road whilst enjoying the soft spring breeze but as well the sweet flowers perfume brought with this one. There was nothing better than a good walk and a peaceful song.

"Oi Natsu, are you going to your part-time job?" Someone screamed from behind, hand waving in the air as he tried to caught the others attention which obviously wasn't possible. "Yah! Natsu!"

Yet no answer was given, Natsu being way too lost in his own world and then the unexpected happen. It only took a few minutes perhaps seconds to in a very slow motion; notice his body bend down as a painful pain pierced through his body when someone decided to kick him –falling down and land on his face wasn't cool at all. "What the fuck!"

"Serves you right! How dare you ignore the handsome me?" A quite tall guy gifted by a soft blond hair and blue eyes said as his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the fuck Sting, are you out of your mind? I don't remember giving you the authorization to kick me whenever you feel like it!" Natsu half hissed obviously far from being amused, in fact quite mad about the situation which resulted on glaring at everyone passing by. "I swear that someone I'll wipe that smirk out of your face, bastard."

"You would miss this smirk after, in fact you would miss me if you ever killed me which obviously is impossible since you would go to jail after and then raped by one of the guys there and then end up getting depressed and end up dying… and…."

Natsu simply scoffed at the others statement, understanding the younger boy in front of him was far from being impossible, his imagination the worst enemy that someone could ever make. Finally getting up by using his hand for help, the pinkish haired boy, smoothed his school's uniform before turning on his spot, obviously wanting to go back to his peaceful walking time yet, knowing the boy still spewing nonsense it would be impossible. Sting, a co-worker at his part-time job was the most clueless and stupid guy ever born in Japan and Natsu couldn't keep up with his crap.

Feeling someone arm hooking with his, the handsome man turned his head to see the annoying sly smirk once again plastered on his co-worker face. Damn, could his day get any worse? What the heck was the guy doing there anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be at school? Closing his eyes for brief seconds while in process he took his arm away from the others grip, Natsu shook his head and scanned the street ahead. _Good, only a few more meters and then I'll be free from this weird person_, Natsu thought as he moved.

"As I asked before, are you going to work?" Sting once again asked, tilting his head to the side as he nibbled down his half-eaten nails. "I mean, the old man there said you would be making more hours from now one. Is there any specific reason?"

"Even if there was a specific reason I wouldn't tell you. My life shouldn't concern you, kiddo." Natsu replied as he reached his hands up to his head.

"I don't know, since today is Valentine's Day I thought you were going to start making more hours to pay a present to your girlfriend or something like that…."

"Sting, get a life." The pinkish haired boy sighed as he finally passed through the double doors of his working place, the library. "Just go to school and get laid."

"Oh, so you know the sentence get laid after all?" The blond haired male said whilst wiggling his brows. "That's something I never expected coming from a loner like you but then again, you must be pretty good in bed!"

In brief seconds, Natsu had already taken off and threw it on the other guy's direction, the same guy that at that very moment was running down street while laughing. Damn, Natsu was not in the mood to work. Not only he was hungry but as well sick of having kids around him. Sure, he asked to work for more hours but that doesn't mean he has a girlfriend, in fact working for more hours in his life meant that some important bill was arriving and that was a really pain in the ass.

"Good afternoon, Natsu!" His boss cheerfully said as he walked towards the counter where the new cashier was scanning the costumer books to be. "Ready to work?"

"Yeah, I'll change right now." He simply stated as he walked towards the staff room to yet having another surprise. Great, his day wasn't finished. More surprised, more unpleasing feelings. What the heck was Gray doing inside the staff room? Furthermore why wearing the uniform as well? "What the heck are you doing here? You better don't start a fight at my work place jerk or this time I'll seriously hurt that pretty face of yours."

"Calm down, I am here to work as well." The dark blueish haired male said while letting a soft sigh slip past his lips.

"Last time I checked you were still a rich boy that had everything he wanted." Natsu stated while taking his shirt off which in process made Gray turn around to hide the obvious blush creeping his cheeks.

"My parents kicked me out. They…" He lowered his head down, folding with the hem of his apron. "They said I should cool my head off and see the real world. The world where people have to work to get their bills paid and stuff like that."

"That's a good decision coming from your parents. You are nothing but a spoiled brat after all." The pinkish haired male agreed as he moved his hands now to his pants. "But why now? You didn't seem that down at school, in fact you seemed quite cheerful when you made my lunch go wasted."

"I…" He tilted his head to the side, bringing both of his hands up to his head before light shrug. "Back then I still didn't know that I would be working and living on the streets for the next three months. So yeah, pretty hard life."

"Living on the streets for the next three months? That should be fun to watch, I mean a spoiled brat sleeping on a abandoned house or bench whilst shivering from the cold or you walking inside the school building smelling like shit…" Natsu said, inclining his head to the side as a smile curled upon his lips. "Indeed, that's pretty funny."

"Yes; keep making fun of me dumbass, I'm sure you will be the first laughing in my face." The dark blueish haired male said while furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're right, in fact I am indeed the first since at this very moment I'm already laughing just by imagining it." Natsu said, laughing as he approached his face closer, staying at the other guy's head level. "You are nothing but a pain in the ass to me but I'll wish you good luck in finding somewhere to sleep tonight."

Knotting his apron behind his backs, the handsome male finally made his way outside followed with a very grumpy Gray that somehow now far from being amused kept on spewing curses ignoring everything and everyone in his way as he walked towards the counter. Again, his boss had decided to hire a cashier, that old fart seriously didn't know what to do with his library. Sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip, Natsu curved his cherry lips upon a soft smile as a costumer approached him, trying to be as polite as he could whilst he searched for the asked book, ignoring the obvious two pair of eyes eying him wherever he went. _Yes keep watching and learn with me spoiled brat_, he thought as another chuckle slipped past his lips.

No, Natsu didn't know why he ended up working at a bookstore when he didn't like books or study but when he found himself cornered in a corner with a bunch of bills to pay he didn't exactly had other choice and firing himself wasn't a choice either. Bending his upper torso down, handsome make picked the last box from the ground, groaning as the weight made him stumble forward but quickly regaining his balance to then make his way back inside the shop and start to place the new books in their respectful place still ignoring the pair of eyes watching him.

"Hello, could you tell me if the book I order has arrived? Natsu asked a new costumer ask which made him turn his head around with a sudden interest and as he expected, the person she asked too was no other than the embarrassed, blushing Gray behind the counter. Well, it seemed that the guy could be cute as well. "It's been two weeks already and no one has called me…"

"I'm sorry, I'll be checking it right now…" Gray answered, turning his head to both sides as if he was trying to find a place to hide while his fingers constantly run through his darkish hair. "I…"

"I'm sorry miss, there must be an error on your order if no one has called you yet." Natsu finally said, leaning his hips against the counter as he smiled.

"Oh…" She answered taken aback with Natsu sudden approach. "I see, thank you very much. I'll be waiting for the call."

As the sound of the front door being closed echoed through the silent bookstore, Natsu finally turned his gaze back to the embarrassed Gray which in process made him laugh and why? Because the person right in front of him at that very moment was far from being the Gray that constantly made fun of him and somehow he found himself once again finding the person he hated cute. "You really should learn how to work here if you want to survive."

"I would learn if that girl over there taught me instead of flirting." The dark blueish haired male said as he scoffed. "Girls are so stupid nowadays."

"I can teach you." The handsome boy said all of the sudden, making both of them speechless. "I mean, I don't want someone to screw around in my working place and that goes for you too Cana!" Natsu half screamed the last part of his sentence while throwing a glare in her direction.

"You really don't mind? I mean, I treat you like shit so you really shouldn't…" Gray started yet soon being cut off by Natsu's hand.

"I don't care if you treat me like shit or not because in the end I do the same. I don't like you and vice-verse but when it comes to work you need to be serious and without knowing how to do the needed shit you won't go anywhere so move over so I can teach you." Natsu answered in return as he swung his body over the counter, standing right beside his enemy while his hand soon started to move. "Let's start with the basics, it's better this way."

Yet neither of them knew that at that very moment their destinies had been already decided and their souls connected by the red string of fate. Two souls, two bodies, two hearts yet only one love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't think that this chapter is as good as the first one yet i was kind of busy when writing so it was kind of hurried. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave reviews in return. Like I said this is a random fanfic so, I never know what will happen next. ahaha, thank you for reading.**

***  
Chapter two  
***

"Natsu, you can close the doors, we are closing." The old man, known as well as Natsu's boss yelled from inside the staff room whilst the pinkish haired male, at that very moment was serving the last costumer of the night –handing the bag containing the bought book with a soft, gentle smile.

"Thank you for coming." He said, bowing his head in a respectful way before managing to close the front's doors and as well take the money from the cashier. "Damn, so tired."

Leaning his shoulder against the nearest wall, the handsome man eyed the streets from outside the window, watching the night people walking and laughing while the few students lowered their heads down to finally head home –just like him. Drifting his eyes from the window to land them on the nearest counter, Natsu found himself laughing as the memories of a very embarrassed Gray flew through his mind, the same memories that would be kept and used against the boy if he ever mentioned anything yet, he felt something. Gray wasn't the kind of boy to let his guard down, not in front of Natsu and that afternoon he had been at his mercy –he couldn't deny that he had love it.

Making his way inside the staff room already taking his apron off, Natsu tilted his head to the side when the sight of his boss doing some kind of weird exercise surprised him. No, he didn't understand why would be an old man doing exercise at that hour but then again when he saw the smile creeping his features he came to the conclusion that a woman was involved, _guess even old farts can fall in love at their age_, he thought while walking towards his locker where he had previously placed his uniform and bag.

"It seems that you know the new worker quite well." The old guy said while eying the pinkish haired male with a slight interest. "He has a pretty hard life, you know."

"No, we don't know each other and no, I don't believe he has a pretty hard life." Natsu shortly answered while unbutton his shirt, finally taking the sweaty clothes from his warm body.

"Even rich people can have a pretty hard life, Natsu." The boss said after a few minutes of silence before lifting his weight from the ground and take a seat at the table placed in the middle of the small room. "They might have more money than us but they have other worries as well as, getting married with someone they don't love, having their parents pressuring them in becoming the new heir of everything as well ignoring their wishes and heart. They might have a good life when it comes to have money but a very sad side when it comes to love. In fact, I think that Gray is as lonely as you when it comes to parents."

Turning his head to eye the old man, Natsu raised one of his eyebrow while his arms were brought up to cross over his chest, obviously trying to find the reason behind the so said words. Sure, rich people could have some other worries but they didn't know what was to live under pressure when the bills came at the end of the month or what it was to live without having a proper dinner or lunch. Gray didn't know hardships and comparing to getting married to someone you don't know, Natsu's problems were way too bigger meaning, he didn't care one a bit for the other problems –everyone has them. Problems, sadness, pain and darkness.

Deciding to not answer back, the pinkish haired male kept changing his clothes, carefully taking of the his locker his folded pants to then obviously wear them while mumbling a few curses under his breath. Why was the old man looking at him? Why was everyone trying to make him see something that doesn't exist? And why was he alone when his heart was somewhat seeking for the needed comfort? The reason is quite simple. His boss worried about him being alone and not give in to love. The other people that liked to mess with him –especially Sting- were trying to make him see the beauty of life and his heart was trying to find something that would never be found. Natsu doesn't need love however, the really reason behind all of his hatred towards love was the pain he felt when he was abandoned.

He still remembers the pain of having someone hating you and hitting you by pure pleasure. He remembers as if it was yesterday when he almost died from being hit by his foster parents and those, those were memories that would follow him to the grave. Secrets that no one knew about it, a life that seemed so far away yet so real. A life that he wanted to forget and obviously the reason why he was now living alone way from everyone and everything. He didn't need parents, he didn't need love because if the price was getting beaten and put aside, he preferred to not have anything.

"Natsu, when are you going to open your heart to others?" His boss finally said, ending the silence that had fall upon the room, somehow startling the pinkish haired boy. "You need to open your heart, you need to see the world that your eyes has never seen before."

"You don't know anything old man and please it's better if you don't say anything further. My life isn't something I enjoy talking about." The handsome male replied, turning on his spot as the locker's door closed. "I like to be alone, having the time for myself and not have to worry about useless things as love."

"You know that someday your heart will fell in love and that means you as well."

"Perhaps, I don't really care about it. If that comes to happen I'll simply ignore it. I don't need it, so just keep that so called love for yourself and keep doing the exercises old man. I'm sure she will love your lovely ugly body of yours."

Chuckling when the last few words slip past his lips, Natsu walked out of the staff room as his bag swung over his shoulder. The time he was wishing for had finally arrive. Only a few more minutes before he reached his apartment, even if small very welcoming. Life could be hard but Natsu loved how he survived. He loved to work even if the place was appropriated for his taste and as well living alone. Two different things yet with so much in common. Arriving to his bus stop, the pinkish haired male took his earphones and as well phone to obviously hear some music but the real reason behind it were the remaining students once again spewing nonsense yet all of that happen before noticing the person he hated walking on the other side of the road with a very suspicious man following him. Did Natsu care about it? He shouldn't but he did.

"Hey Gray, where are you going? Shouldn't you be waiting here?" Natsu screamed, startling everyone and as well the suspicious man that now was looking in his direction, the pinkish haired male? He simply curved his lips upon a smirk and gave the man a small wave.

"What the fuck do you want flame-brain? Leave me the hell alone!" Gray yelled back, unamused by the situation yet very aware of Natsu's doing since he had noticed the man following him.

"Don't be a dick and come here." The handsome male half growled while crossing his arms over his chest. "The bus is almost arriving and if you don't move your ass you'll miss it."

"When I last checked I wasn't going to take the bus anywhere so fuck off already."

He noticed. Natsu noticed how the boy was trying his best to not break his pride and run in his direction or how the so called popular guy was doing his best to not cry. Like he said, life was hard and Gray was now tasting it yet deeply within him, he was kind of worried about the guy. Even if hated him, leaving someone on the streets –when that someone was quite handsome- was indeed worrisome. Sighing, Natsu run his slender fingers through his hair, shrugging both of his shoulders as he plug his earphone in, obviously deciding to leave the guy by himself. –if he didn't want to come he shouldn't come.

But he was still watching the latter from the corner of his eyes. Watching him turning his head to both of sides, obviously worried about the guy now leaning against the wall –who still was eying him from head to toe- or folding his the hem of his shirt as he slowly bended down tired from the weight of his bag. Now, wasn't that pitiful? Leaving yet another desperate sigh, Natsu slide his phone on his jeans pockets and crossed the road, throwing the man a simple yet intense glare in process. He couldn't leave Gray behind, no matter how much he hated him that was just impossible.

"You are coming with me…"Natsu mumbled, leaning his head forward until his lips brushed against the other's ear. "Expect you actually enjoy the attention and being raped…"

"Shut the fuck up, Dragneel!" Gray hissed, pushing the latter's face away unpleased by the turn of events. "And I am not going anywhere with you, I rather die instead of following you."

"Are you sure about that? I mean common is your pride that big? I'm offering you a place to stay tonight." The pinkish haired male said, bringing his hands to rest them on top of his head.

"I don't need you pity." The darkish haired male shortly answered before obligating his tired feet to move.

Gray wasn't the kind of guy to give up or let his pride fall into pieces before the person he hated but somehow, at that very moment he wanted to accept his enemy's offer. He wanted to follow him and stay away from the streets that were far from being safe. He wanted to blame everything on his parents for making him go through such hardships when the reason for it was nothing but a denial to get married with some random girl. Yes, his parents were the kind of guys who liked to marry off his children but that wasn't going to happen, Gray wasn't going to marry some random girl. He wanted love, he wanted to see and feel it and that since his youngest days.

Remembering how his sister once loved to run through the garden and talk to their gardener was indeed somewhat amazing. He enjoyed to watch her eying the guy with such loving eyes and as well touching him whenever she got the chance, she had fell in love with him and for that reason his parents kicked her out and never let her return. Where was she at that very moment? Gray didn't know, in fact he accepted the fact that he lost and would never see her again. His parents weren't parents, they were monsters and for that same reason –the love- he had been closed inside of his room till age of fourteen. Life? What is life? He cleanly didn't know.

That's why he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why he was kicked out of his house and said to live like a normal human being. He couldn't find a good answer to that behavior. It was as if the parents he knew once were being controlled by someone else and that scared him. Sighing, the beautiful boy pressed his lips together and eyed the pinkish haired male from the corner of his eyes which resulted in yet another sigh slip past his lips. Why wasn't the guy going away? Why was he watching him with such curious eyes? Where was the hatred he always felt and saw? What the heck is going on with the world?

"Gray, are you okay?" Natsu asked all of the sudden, head inclining to the side as he watched the boy closely. Something was definitely off with the guy, especially when his cheeks started too grown an intense pinkish color and Natsu knew what that meant. "You seriously should listen to me. Give me your bag and let's go before it's too late."

"What do you mean to late jerk? I am find by myself! Stop being pushy and just go away…" Gray hissed, snapping his head back to Natsu with an obvious glare twisting his beautiful features and even so, he knew that the pinkish haired male was noticing how his behavior was changing, in fact he was starting to feel dizzy.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Natsu growled, taking a few steps closer as his arms fell onto his sides. "I'll count till three if you don't move your ass to follow me, I'll leave you behind. Like it or not, I am trying to help you and if you keep on being stubborn than be stubborn. I said it before, I am no baby-sitter."

"Then why are you bothering me horse face?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." The pinkish haired male said, shrugging both of his arms before starting to walk back to the bus stop. "You know my address don't you? So if you ever feel like dropping your pride and come, make sure to do so."

"W-wait how do you…"

"How do I know that you have my address? It obvious isn't? The Halloween prank sucked big time but make sure to clean the next day if you ever decide to play the same lame prank twice."

Taking the remaining steps to the bus stop, the handsome male plugged his earphone in his ears starting to hear the soft melody sang by his favorite singer whilst moving his head along with the beat, ignoring the dumbfounded eyes looking straight in his direction by the opposite side of the road. Yes, he should be feeling guilty for leaving the other alone but he decided his fate on his own there was nothing else he could do and the fact that he had tried to be nice was indeed tiresome especially when the person in question was no other than his enemy.

Natsu didn't know how many minutes or seconds passed when the bus finally arrived to the bus station but he sure walked in without given the latter a second glance, why? Because he wasn't the kind of guy to ask twice and knowing the boy like he knew, Gray wouldn't be giving up on his pride either but then again something was telling him that it wasn't finished, his night was about to be a longest of them all.

An hour later, the pinkish haired male found himself inside his small apartment, the same apartment that was far from being clean however it wasn't like he didn't like to clean more like he didn't have time to do so. Every single morning he would get up to get his ass to school then after classes he would work his ass off to get the pay he needed to have by the end of the month as for his weekends, he worked as well. Like it was said before, he didn't have an easy life, resting wasn't an option and falling ill the biggest problem he could ever have.

Throwing his bag to some random corner of his living room, Natsu took a seat in his couch and sighed, letting his muscle rest from another hard day of work yet his mind still drifting back to the darkish blue haired male. Was he alight? Was he safe? Did the man following him caught him? Was he going to school tomorrow? So many question that neither of them had answered too however, there wasn't nothing he could do at that very moment. Gray, needed to learn with his mistakes.

"Guess, I should change and start doing homework!"

And so he got up from the couch and headed to his bathroom, taking the needed shower obviously wanting nothing but clean away the sweaty smell from his skin but as well the various perfumes brought by the costumers that day, the same perfumers that he came to hate. Seriously, what was the point to spend their money on perfumes when they smelled like shit? Especially those that have a sweet scent, those are the worst and usually used by high scholers Seriously, if he could change the world he would start by banning perfumes –useless shit shouldn't be used on humans.

After getting changed and take his books out from his bag, Natsu placed his pencil in between his lips and started to read the exercise, furrowing his eyebrows from time to time when a word wouldn't make any kind of sense however, when did Japanese start to make sense? It was one of the difficult languages in the world. Tapping his fingers down on his book, the handsome male, leaning his head back on the couch and sighed. Why does he need to go to school? Why does he need to do homework when his grades where shit? When was his life going to change? He seriously wished to have twenty instead of seventeen yet two more eyes before him. One more year of high school and another one until he finds a good job.

Moving the pencil over his white sheet, Natsu finally started to scribble down the solution of the exercise, wrong or not he didn't care as long as he wrote something and so, the pencil being held in between his fingertips kept on moving while his lips soon curled upon a smile when he noticed the obvious nonsense being written. Perhaps he was going to get hit by the teacher tomorrow however it wasn't nothing new. Everyone knew how much he hated those kind of things –exercises, teachers and school- yet still obligated him to work hard and rise his grades.

Soon his eyes started to flutter shut, feeling the sleep rise upon his mind and tired body. The sleep that had been deprived since his youngest days yet still not finished with his homework, Natsu placed his books aside on the couch and walked towards the kitchen, wanting nothing but a cup of warm coffee to make him stay awake yet all of that was before a soft knock was made against his door. A knock that had never been done in the past, the same knock that scared the hell out of his soul. Who the heck was going to bother him at this hour?

Sighing, Natsu let his fingers run through his messy locks of pinkish hair to then slowly grab the knob of his door and swung this one open ever so lightly which in return made the pinkish haired male raise one of his eyebrows upon seeing the police uniform before his eyes. What the fuck is going one? Natsu thought as he lifted his head to meet the police officer eyes, the same eyes that somehow expressed a surprised glint on them. Well, both of them were surprised. One for having a police officer knocking at his door while the other one for seeing a high scholar boy.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" The man asked ever so lightly and he continuously kept observing the boy in front of him.

"Yes and who might you be?" Natsu asked in return, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to look behind the person, seeing nothing in return. Yeah, he was speechless.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster friend?" He asked yet another weird question yet that question made Natsu wide his eyes open and some worrisome feeling rise within him. The question haunting his soul? What the heck had happen to Gray?

""Mhm, we can say that." He simply shrugged, trying to shake off of his shoulders the weight of guilty. "Did something happen to Gray?"

"Nothing to be worried about but at this very moment he is at the hospital with a very high fever and…"

"And? What do you expect me to do? I am his friend not his mother." Natsu said quite taken aback with the others words, was the guy expecting to take him to the hospital? Hell no, he still had a lot to do for tomorrow's classes.

"Gray called your name while sleeping so we searched for you. We thought that at first you were his father or brother but I guess we were mistaken."

"Oh believe me you are mistaken and one more thing, why would someone go to the hospital by a simple high fever?"

"Your friend has Hyperthermia."

"Oh…"

That was the only word that slipped past Natsu lips upon hearing the reason why his enemy was in the hospital and that was enough to make him return to his seat on the couch and wrap both of his arms around his waist. Gray was ill and he had noticed it before leaving him. Why haven't he done something? Why haven't he made the guy follow him without uttering a word? Why was he worrying so much about the other and the most important question why was his heart sinking down on his chest as if some kind of piece had been broken? Sighing, obvious of the police officer still at his door, the handsome male finally got up and managed to grab one of his jackets and phone to then stop right in front of his front door.

"I'm sorry, but could you take me to the hospital?" He asked, tilting his head to the side obviously far from being amused with the whole situation, in fact anger rising upon him and the person who would take it was no other than Gray Fullbuster for being such a careless prick.

"Mhm, sure?"

"Good, now let's go."

There are no words to describe the very first signs of love. No words to describe the feeling of losing someone and both of these souls that seem so different yet so alike are just taking the very first steps to a world that they never thought of existing. The world of love and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everybody, I know it's been a while since I updated but I moved to Portugal a week ago so I didn't have Internet but I did as well have a writer's block so I seriously didn't know what to write and honestly I still don't know. I hope this chapter will please you like the other two did even if it doesn't pleases me. Thank you for reading my story and for your amazing reviews all of them made me happy.

***  
CHAPTER THREE  
***

Believing that at that very moment he was rushing inside of a hospital only to check on his enemy could be seen as the funniest thing in the world, in fact Natsu Dragneel was trying his best to not burst in laughter however, deep down he was worried. Worried that the other could be completely sick and as well out of his mind. Why? Why him? Couldn't he ask for his parents when the doctor said to contact someone? Couldn't he ask for his friends? No matter how many questions were flying through his mind none of them had an answer. Sighing, the pinkish haired male moved his feet towards the reception counter ignoring every single weird glance –he was used to it.

There is no words to describe how uncomfortable he was with every single doctor looking at him or the sick people wandering through the white long corridors, indeed Natsu hated hospitals as much as he hated anything else in life. He hated how the doctors kept promises that they couldn't fulfill or how the nurses faked be so nice when from behind the only words slipping past their lips were nothing but dumb comments about how ugly or stupid the patient is. Believe it or not, not everything is what it seems to be and the hospital is one of those things. Nothing is real in fact it's just a group of liars who enjoy money.

But then again that was his point of view, what he hated, he hated. Leaning his hips against the large, high counter in the middle of the room the handsome boy lapped his tongue over his pinkish bottom lip whilst inclining his head to the side obviously observing the nurse looking at him., the same nurse that was far from being delighted with his presence yet Natsu couldn't care less about her likes and dislikes. Tapping his fingers down on that same counter, Natsu looked straight into her eyes as his lips curve themselves upon a thing that you could call smile. Yeah, he wasn't the kind of guy to smile especially when the person in front of him showed the obvious dislike.

"I am here to see Gray Fullbuster." Natsu said loud and clear while nodding. "He was admitted tonight because of hyperthermia or so I was told."

"Are you family?" The nurse asked in returned, raising one of her eyebrows as she checked the room's number in her computer screen. "At this hour we only accept family."

"What? Are you telling me that I came here for nothing?" Natsu nearly yelled as his eyes fluttered shut. No, he wasn't in the mood for little games and no matter what they told him, he was going to see him. "Look, I might not be his family but I am close to it so either you let me in or I'll cause a scene. I didn't come here to go back home which isn't near here either…"

Sure, the pinkish haired male was laying both of him and Gray were far from being called family in fact they couldn't see each other therefore he wasn't going to leave without seeing him, the guilty heaving over his shoulders was way too much to handle. Why couldn't he just check if the later was okay? Or even say hello and then go back to his welcome small apartment downtown? He did have school after all and then needed to work to pay his bills but then again, he was curious about something else. He was curious about why the latter's parents didn't come to see him. Was Gray that bad? So bad that they seriously disowned him? Obviously, parents are a pain in the ass.

"I don't think I can help you sir." The annoying nurse retorted making the pinkish haired male quite angry as the continued her speech about this and that, a speech that had no interest to the other. "So please you should just…"

"Listen, I told you that I ain't going anymore and are you deaf or something? Do you really think just because you don't like my face I'll let you look down on me? Either you let me in or I'll call the police officer that accompanied me." The pinkish haired male said as he pointed his finger in her direction. "That guy called my name while he was falling unconscious and believe me it surprised the hell out of me but it that's a discussion to another time at this very moment I just want to go check on him and then go back home."

No matter how many words the handsome boy said, no matter how much he tried to explain and make a point the nurse was obviously trying to win a battle that she already had lost and somehow when the police officer which took him to the hospital made his entrance, the pinkish haired male raised his hand in the air and motioned the guy to come closer. Pleased? No, he was far from being pleased however he was his only chance to check Gray. A chance that he couldn't miss. "Mister, she won't let me in. What should I do?"

As the police officer walked towards the counter the only thing Natsu saw was a small card being placed next to his elbow and a very much annoying smile to his liking. So, she was indeed trying to win a battle yet it was obvious how much she disliked losing but for Natsu enjoyment, he leaned closer and managed to wink at her. "See you next time sunshine. Shall I give you my number later?"

Laughing as if he had won the lottery, the handsome boy raised the card being held in between his fingers searching for the room number in question, the same number that soon appeared printed in black. Now, where should we go to find this room? Upstairs? Downstairs? Right or left? Finding the mission quite hard, Natsu brought his other hand up to his hair to slowly scratch it. Lost? Yes, he was completely lost and that's obviously one other reasons he hated hospitals. Letting a soft sigh slip past his lips, the handsome boy started to move his feet over the polished ground to find the room in question and thirty minutes later, he managed to find his way.

"Now, how should I make myself noticeable? Should I punch his ribs or simply say hi?" Natsu said as he looked to both of his sides, trying to check if someone was peeping on him. "Guess, I'll treat him like a normal person."

Holding the knob in his hand, turning this one every so lightly the handsome boy closed his eyes as the suspense slowly killed him. He was scared. Scared about the others reaction. Scared to see the other weak and seriously sick yet the most worrisome thing was seeing the other cry over the parents who left him without nothing. But, would Gray really cry over something so meaningless? Natsu didn't think so and slowly he walked inside, hearing the soft thump of the door closing behind him with a serious racing heart. The moment he was fearing finally came however instead of seeing a sick Gray he saw his so called enemy, sleeping peacefully under the white blankets offered by the hospital.

Needless was to say that seeing Gray looking so peaceful did do something to his already racing heart but not only his peacefulness. The boy was looking so adorable with his eyes shut and his darkish messy hair even though his skin looked as pale as the snow and the dark circles underneath his eyes looked somewhat bad. Taking a few more steps closer, the pinkish haired male sat on the chair place beside the bed, watching the other sleep but as well sighing from time to time. Beautiful? Not the perfect word to describe a man but Gray, he was beautiful, cute even. Shaking all the thoughts away from his mind, Natsu straighten up on his sit to bring one of his hand closer to the others face, brushing away a few bangs that previously fell over his eyes.

It was impossible to believe that someone like him was now homeless. Impossible to believe that someone as rich as him needed to work in some bookstore to pay the same bills he needed to pay therefore, they weren't exactly the same. Natsu suffered from loss since his youngest age but as well from hunger and loneliness while Gray, while the pinkish haired male was lost and completely unware of the world they were currently living, the darkish haired male had everything without asking. Starting from food and drinks to end up with toys and happiness. Yes, both were so different but somewhat alike even though he would never admitted it, not in front of his enemy.

Brushing one of his fingers over Gray's forehead, the pinkish haired male curved his lips upon a smile, shaking his head in process as he thought how adorable the other was when sleeping. How cute he pursed his lips as his cold fingers brushed his hot skin. "You know, you ain't as bad as you seem but no matter what I might say now, everything will go back to normal once you wake up. I'm your enemy and you are mine but remember, even if I hate you I'll help you with work and some other stuff and you know why? Because I ain't as bad as you think I am in reality I am pretty good."

Natsu couldn't believe in his eyes when he passed through the double doors of high school. He couldn't believe how Gray friends completely ignored him as he passed by them or how the girls that somehow disliked him now looked in his direction. Perhaps he was imagining things or even drunk since once he got home he let his desire for chocolate scream higher than his mind but then again, Gray wasn't there. Shaking his head as he walked to his locker, the handsome boy threw his books inside as yet another girl stepped closer with a pinkish letter in her hand. What, another confession? Looking at the girl from head to toe, observing every single curve of her body to then end up on her watching her face, Natsu leaned his shoulder against the locker and crossed both of his arms over his chest.

So, the girl wasn't as bad as he thought like previously stated she had the most defined curves and a pair of big boobs –not that he liked them big- but the most mesmerizing thing was indeed her beautiful brown eyes. Releasing that he had never seen her before, the pinkish haired male approached her face from hers to feel nothing but a slap on the back of his head which obviously didn't amused this one. Turning his head to check who the heck the guts to slap him, Natsu soon found himself rolling his eyes and whisper a few curses under his breath before punching his locker shut. He wasn't in the mood to hear the loud Sting.

"Hey, are you going to ignore my awesome welcoming?" The latter said as he approached the pinkish haired male which was already walking to his first class. "You are so mean…"

"You'll see how mean I am if you don't fuck off right now. I am not in the mood to hear your crap." Natsu retorted, turning at some point to continue his way towards the classroom.

"Look, I just want to ask a favor…"

"And what kind of favor might you be asking this time?"

"Can you tell the boss that I won't be work today? I have a date."

"You sure have the guts to miss work to go on a date. You seriously are a brat." The pinkish haired male groaned as he run his slender fingers through his hair. "Whatever."

"Is that an yes?" String said, clapping his hands together as he smiled.

"I'll see it later. I might not say anything or vise-verse."

"You really are a pain in the ass Natsu…"

"Not as much as you, now fuck off already."

"One last thing!" Sting said, almost yelling which made Natsu twirl on his toes to glare at him. God, why did god bring a guy like him to his life?

"What the heck do you want now?"

"Are you going to reject the girl like that? You now Lucy is beautiful and popular and I heard somewhere that she is completely in love with you."

"As if I care. I am not looking for love in fact love is nothing but a pain in the ass but you can take her since you are the biggest player known in our school."

"Dude, you are so weird."

"And you are annoying."

Turning back to face his way back to his classroom, the handsome boy sighed and shook his head. Damn, if he could just be in peace for one day, he would do anything for the rest of his life however, it was mostly impossible. Why? The reason is quite simple. It didn't matter if Gray wasn't in school to piss the hell out of him because in his place there was someone else and that someone else is no other than the blondish guy, Sting. No, they weren't friends. No, they didn't hang out or speak much but when this one opened his mouth it is almost impossible to shut up him and that's some other thing that Natsu hated. Peace and silence, the best things in the world.

Looking through the window, the handsome boy watched the group of students running through the marked ground, enjoying themselves and obviously laughing for some unknown reason and while they laughed Natsu was stuck inside of a classroom hearing stupidities about a time that he wasn't even born. A time where humans being had magic and fought evil. It should be interesting but the pinkish haired male wasn't. He needed to think about the present and seek for the future which wasn't announced to be bright: Indeed, a pain in the ass. Running his fingers through his silky hair, Natsu propped his jawline over his hand's palm while now facing the black board. Words, sentences and questions was this person really a teacher or just someone useless who liked to talk about everything and anything?

Sliding one of his hands deep on his pants pockets, the handsome boy took out his phone to check if there was new emails and for his surprise there was a new email, an email that hand no number well it had a number but it was indeed unknown for the other. Clicking on the bottom to open the email, the pinkish haired male soon widen his eyes as a few more curses slip past his parted lips. Seriously, who the heck does this guy think he is? Isn't he sick and laying on a hospital bed? And more importantly, how in the heck did he find his cellphone number? Rubbing one of his hands down on his uniform pants, the handsome boy then started to replay to the stupid message. No matter where he was, Gray could be present everywhere even when sick.

**From Natsu:  
To Ugly duck:**  
_Listen you dumbass, you better stop the insults or I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I end my shift at work. Yes, I did go see you but it was your damn fault. Next time do not say my name and shut that useless mouth of yours or even better next time make it move in some pleasurable place I know. Just sleep and shut up._

**From Gray:  
To useless brain:**  
_Disgusting, you are nothing but a frustrated kid and how come I said your name? I would never say your name especially when both of my heart and mind know how much I hate your guts so if you ever come see me again, make sure to wake me up so I can easily kick your ass out._

**From Natsu:  
To ugly duck:**  
_Oh really? Kicking my ass? How about me kicking yours? Oh by the way, just to make you happy I'll be visiting today too. You know, your smile makes me see the stars above and then return to earth to puke my stomach out, useless shit._

**From Gray:  
To Useless brain:**  
_I'll fucking kill you if you come here again._

**From Natsu:  
****To ugly duck:****  
**_See you later, beautiful. I'll make sure to give a goodnight kiss tonight and obviously don't miss me too much!_

**From Gray:  
****To useless brain:****  
**_I hate you. Die._

**From Natsu:  
To ugly duck:**  
_I love you too, sunshine. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now that they are living together, the true romance fanfic will start or something like that. I'm sure perhaps for some of you it's going slow but honestly, love doesn't appears like that... Anyways, I hope you like this update even though I ain't that happy with it. Perhaps on the next update, something will happen or maybe not. ahhaha, thank you for reading and for all your amazing comments!

chapter four

Visiting the darkish haired male every single night after work has been some pressure on the handsome male whose name was Natsu Dragneel. Every single night without even notice, he would go home always with a smile in his lips. No, he didn't know if it was because of the others behavior upon seeing him –obviously displeased- or the conversations that were good for nothing that is, until he found he's so said enemy covered and curved into a ball, crying his heart out. For the very first time, the pinkish haired male was worried for real. Why? Because firstly, he didn't know if the other was in pain or secondly if he was sick of being in a hospital full of sick people. No, he didn't ask the reason for his crying or his sadness, in fact he just let the other cry while his hand gently stroked his half covered head. Natsu could be seen as a cold person. A person who had no heart due to his past but deep down on his heart, there was always a soft managing to make him care for those who were close to him and even though Gray was his enemy or so he liked to call him, he couldn't see the other so broken –broken to the point of not caring about his hand stroking his hair.

Yet there was something weird about all his visits to the hospital. Something that should have been seen but not even once he had spotted them. His thought about it? Sometimes he would think that Gray parents have disowned him and some others that the darkish man had run away from home but in reality there was no explanation to that behavior. Sure, Natsu didn't know much about parenthood but at the same time wasn't it normal to come see their son whom was sick? Wasn't it normal for parents to care for their children when they stood at least one week at the hospital? Indeed, there was no words to answer his question however Natsu didn't try to find those answers either. It wasn't his business even though he hated to see the other looking so sad and easily accepting his comfort. Sighing, the pinkish haired male, earphones plugged in his ears, walked down the street making his way back him. Ignoring every single person passing by him, cars stopping at the red light or the hosts whom wanted to have fun with him. He wasn't in the mood to play or say something however he was worried since after another visit to the hospital he had found that Gray had already left early in that day.

Stopping by the door of his apartment, Natsu fluttered his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against the glassy door of the building. How could have the other leave without telling him anything? Was he doing better to actually start to ignore his texts or calls? He didn't know but one thing was for sure, Gray wouldn't come out of this without a little bruise. Natsu would make him regret for making him worried to the point of continuously sighing. Raising one of his eyebrows upon hearing footsteps getting closer to the spot he had been praying for not see the other, the pinkish haired male tilted his head slightly to the side to check to whom did the shadow belonged and that was, until he finally managed to adjust his eyes to the darkness and notice the form of the stranger eyes. The boy standing a few meters away from his spot was no other than Gray Fullbuster, looking as miserable as he had been that night before crying his heart out. Crossing his arms over his chest, the handsome male, inclined his head to the side and fully turned towards the boy however, not really happy with his sudden appearance when he hadn't said a single thing through the day.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, sweeping his pinkish tongue over his bottom lip while eying the other from head to toe. "Did you get lost on your way home?"

Somehow, there was no words to describe how the darkish haired male lowered his head down and constantly kept on taking small steps forward. Unsure steps that made this one stumble slightly to the side, steps that were Natsu worried at the same time. Narrowing his eyebrows, Natsu bought one of his hands up to his hair to lightly scratch this one obviously still watching the boy walking in his direction. Seconds? Minutes? The pinkish haired male didn't know but when that boy surnamed his enemy tripped and started to fall, Natsu couldn't do nothing expect running in his direction and wrap both of his arms around the latter's slim waist which with the week spend in the hospital had become thinner however there was something to worry about. How could someone who had just got out of the hospital be in such bad shape? In fact, what the heck had happened to him? Letting yet another sigh slip past his lips, the pinkish haired male, managed to move one of the darkish haired male arms over his shoulder while his own arm wrapped itself around Gray waist. Taking him to his apartment? Yes, the only option left to Natsu whatsoever.

"I'm sure you'll be spitting everything out once you wake up cause I ain't happy about yours sudden entrance." The pinkish haired male grumbled, fighting to open the building's front door with a dazed Gray in his arms. "Though what the heck happened to you to leave you in this state?"

"S-she… I can't…" Gray started to whisper while shaking his head violently as if trying to forget what he saw. "S-she couldn't…"

Furrowing his eyebrows while still walking towards his apartment, Natsu tried to find some reasonable reason in those whispered words but to actually there was none. First because he didn't know who the she was and secondly because he didn't know anything about Gray's life expect he was nothing but a pain in the ass. A boy with seventeen years old which acted like a spoiled brat with five instead. "I don't understand what you are trying to say but honestly, should I care?"

And for the very first time in that night, the darkish haired male turned his head to the side obviously facing the pinkish haired male. No, Gray wasn't looking at him with a very happy expression but deep down, in those dark pair of eyes Natsu noticed. He noticed the disgusted felt towards something or someone. The pain of losing someone so dear to you yet unspoken for some reason and obviously the loneliness felt as his eyes glinted at the full moon's light. That was when everything made sense. Gray wasn't there because he wanted too in fact he despised behind there as much he hated the pinkish haired male company however, he had no other place to go. He had no home or money, he was all alone in a world full of greed and darkness. A world where those who had nothing and worked to have money to pay their bills were happy. Yes, riches could have money but they didn't know love, happiness or care. Pressing his lips together, the darkish haired male lifted his head up and let a soft sigh slip past his lips –no matter how much he disliked the thought of living with Natsu there was no other way around.

"You don't need to care. We are both strangers, enemies that do nothing but argue but I must say one thing, if we are going to live together for some time we must not put our noses in each other's stuff, got it?" The beautiful male said, trying to shake the thought or memory seen that same day away from his mind. A memory that not only hurt his heart but as well haunted his soul. "Do not ask questions as well!"

"Well kiddo, I must state that this is my house and I need I reason to let you live in MY house!" Natsu retorted, finally opened his apartment door to then let the darkish haired male fall on the couch placed in the middle of the room. "Welcome to Natsu's house. Break, touch or dirt something and I'll kick you out!"

To start, Gray couldn't say anything about the other apartment because when he thought that this one would be filled with nothing and obviously dirt it was the very opposite. The apartment that now both of them were sharing was fully clean, every picture and some other things placed in their respective place with the most perfect detail and somehow that surprised the darkish haired male. Why? Natsu looks didn't actually scream house wife it was the very opposite. His pink silky hair that he said to have been born with it, his round yet dangerous looking eyes, his perfect shaped cherry lips therefore that wasn't what actually made him look like a delinquent it was either his way of speak or his clothes. In fact, he still remembered the first time he had seen him. Tugging his lips upon remembering the memory, the darkish haired male turned his head towards Natsu which was standing up straight, eying him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You don't need to worry, I ain't that clumsy and I rather die than touch your useless stuff…" The darkish haired male retorted, rolling his eyes in process whilst still eyeing the piece that Natsu liked to call living room. Noticing how small the apartment was considering that his bedroom was bigger than the whole thing.

"Anyways, moving forward…" The pinkish haired male said, placing his school bag down on the floor. "You'll be sleeping in the couch and to live here while you have no apartment of your own you must help me pay the bills but as well buy your own food. I don't know what you like which obviously I don't care but you must learn how to clean and wash your clothes. I ain't your maid… As for dinner I can always cook yet learn how to do it. I won't be always home…"

"So you are saying that I'll be need to do my things and if I need help you won't be helping me?" Gray questioned the other while looking unhappy. Why? Because ever since he was born someone would have taken care of him and his things. Yeah, living alone was indeed a pain in the ass.

"I am going to teach you how things work such as the washing-machine, bath and some other things…" The pinkish haired male said, walking towards his bedroom before inclining head his backwards, glancing at the other from the corner of his eye. "Do not enter my bedroom without permission. I'll kick you out right away."

"I don't give a damn about your bedroom, rotten brain! Just tell me where I can eat something, I haven't had dinner yet."

"Princess don't start insulting me…." The pinkish haired male said, turning on his spot to then slowly walking towards the boy sitting on the couch while his slender pale long fingers took a hold of Gray's jaw. "Remember that you are in my house, I could do anything to you, starting by licking your body and then punch that pretty face of yours as for the dinner, don't worry. I'll cook some ramen after changing."

Upon seeing the handsome male entering his bedroom, the darkish haired male leaning his backs onto the couch and sighed, running his fingers through his hair in process. Not being aware of his future was really a bad thing for him but at the same time, being in someone's house was another problem especially when that house belonged to his enemy. The person he despises the most and talk to him without insulting this one however, he was grateful to Natsu. He was grateful for letting him live in his apartment, to have helped him back in the bookstore or for have visiting him when he was in the hospital. He wasn't really obligated to do something like that, in fact he could have ignored the other but Gray knew that deep down under his pride and ego, Natsu was actually a good person. A person whose should teach a lesson to his parents who haven't even visited him. Parents that only cared about their success and family's label therefore he still missed them. He still missed hearing his mother voice when this one arrived home or the smell of his father perfume. But deciding to go back home that morning had been nothing but a mistake.

Leaning his head forward, placing this one in between his knees, the beautiful boy sighed. He couldn't believe that his mother, the mother who had said hating cheating and some other things was sharing the bed, the same bed that she spelt every single night with her husband, with another man. A man whose looks were average and his way of speak was disgusting. No, Gray at first didn't believe. He didn't believe that in that bed was his mother. That in that bed was another man with her, making her quivering and moan as if she was having yet another pleasurable night with his father yet that wasn't the worst. Dumbfounded, the beautiful boy, without thinking, walked inside that bedroom and tried to take way the man away from his mother however no matter how much he tired this one, his mother, grabbed onto the man and kicked her own son out for the very second time. Hurtful was the words which came for her mouth. Sorrowful was the way she looked at him and unbelievable the way she kept asking for more to the man hovering over her. Disgusting, disappointment, sinful…

Cleaning the single tear threating to fall from the corner of his eye, the beautiful male decided to turn his head towards Natsu bedroom's door which soon opened to reveal a boy wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a large shirt. What the heck was the other thinking? That everyone would be okay on seeing his legs and watching him walking around the house in his boxers? Sure, Gray hated the man now making its way towards the kitchen but on the other hand, he was gay. Seeing man showing skin was one of the things he loved the most and so without even realizing it he was already hiding his face whose cheeks were already flushed red. Whom to blame? No one than the humming boy, Natsu Dragneel. "Do you know where I can take a shower?"

"In the bathroom, where else?" Natsu retorted almost laughing at the question. "I never thought you were dumb to this point… Damn, you don't even know where humans are mean to shower..."

"Shut up fucked up brain, I do know where humans have to take a shower! What I meant is, where in the heck is your bathroom!" The darkish haired male half-screamed completely dumbfounded yet still managed to cross both of his arms over his chest upon getting up from the couch and make his way to the kitchen where Natsu was already placing the pan full of water on the stove.

"Calm down pretty boy, you know that here you have neighbors. You ain't at your mansion anymore so make sure to keep your annoying voice down cause I ain't going to be kicked out of my apartment because of a spoiled brat like you!" Grazing his teeth over his upper lip, the handsome male made a small movement of head mentioning Gray to follow him and somehow with three, four steps they were before the bathroom's door. "Look, before getting in the bathtub make sure to clean your body and hair. Do not enter the heated water with your germs still haunting your body…"

"What the fuck dumbshit! Who the heck are you talking too? You are the only one who gets the germs especially now that I know how much of a pervert you are!" Gray grumbled, turning the door's knob lightly to make his way inside. "You know that I hate you, don't you?"

"Of course, I love you too sunshine but honestly, clean yourself. I am going to use that water after, we can't waste too much water…." The pinkish haired male mumbled, pointed at the bathtub inside of the bathroom. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so make sure to get out soon. Then you'll be helping me clean the kitchen to start my homework. As you clearly remember we have work and school tomorrow!"

"Please do not remain me…."

"Sorry sunshine but start today, I'm going to remain you every single day of how much of a poor you have become…."

"I hate you! Throw yourself in a river!"

"I'll if you come with me, I could never leave this world without a beauty by my side and I'm pretty sure you would be perfect!"

"Fuck you!"

"We must wait till we both finish our homework, then I'll gladly fuck your brains out Fullbuster." Natsu waggled his eyebrows before laughing all the way to the kitchen, especially after hearing the loud sound of the bathroom door close shut. "Adorable…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that many of you are having a hard time with my mistakes but please don't put pressure on me. I know that it's really bad to read a fanfic with so many mistakes but at the same time i have no time to read i twice even finding time to update has been really hard. I try my best to not make so many mistakes but it happens and I can't do anything about but i promise that I'll do something once i find the time and read the story and fix them. So once again i am sorry. Thanks for reading-

* * *  
chapter five

Hell being the only word that could actually describe living with someone like Gray Fullbuster. The kind of hell that makes someone bite his tongue to not be rude or simply rolling his eyes upon seeing things that were far from being nice to look at. Natsu, a very handsome man whose hair was pink due to his father was indeed starting to doubt his choice –a choice he made days ago when spotted the other wandering around after being thrown of his own house. The thing is, it wasn't his bad mouth or something like. The problem with the darkish haired male was his clumsy side. How many things have been broken? How many things have been lost? Natsu had lost the count and the worst part was that they only have been living together for one night. Shortly, a catastrophe. Sighing, the pinkish haired male, run his fingers through his hair, shoulder leant against the kitchen's door frame while his teeth bite down on his homemade sandwich which he liked to call breakfast.

You see, Gray wasn't the kind of guy to do everything around the house. Firstly, he didn't know how to cook or how to wash his clothes. Secondly, they relationship wasn't the best and even though Natsu tried his best to have a normal conversation the other would start with his ridiculous insults which obviously the pinkish haired male retorted back. However, seeing the latter struggling around his small apartment, looking for his clothes or products to his skin was somewhat funny. Curses would leave his lips, clicks of tongue weird before this one decided to trip in one of his bags and fall flat on his face. Yes, Gray could be his worst enemy but at the same there was something that united both of them. Something that would called sorrow and lost even if different somehow. Shaking his head to both sides, the handsome male ate the last piece of his sandwich and moved through the disaster made by the latter to grab the so wanted pair of paints and throw it on Gray's face who in return groaned.

"You seriously are useless, do you perhaps need glasses as well? Cause as you can see, the pants were just here and you passed by them countless of times without seeing them!" Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest, tugging his lips upon an amused smile. "What a useless wife…"

"Who's your wife, dumbshit? You think I would do your laundry when it's pretty obvious how much you smell? You even hurt my nose, do you know that?" Gray grumbled, wearing his pants somehow in hurry before picking one of the shirts previously placed in the couch. "What a pain…"

"You are absolutely right, you are indeed a pain." The pinkish haired male groaned, rubbing his temples while wiggling his eyebrows. "I cannot live like this… I'll end up enrolling some hospital after losing my mind!"

The end was near especially when the darkish haired male abruptly turned his head around to throw a glare full of hate towards the other male while the other male known as well as Natsu just laughed it off, waving his hand in process that is, he continued to laugh until a sharp object flew in his way to end hit him right in the back of his head. This time, the one turning his head around was no other than the pinkish haired male, holding the spot hit whilst growling and so, the fight begin. Gray was pushed down on the ground with a very angered Natsu on top both fighting to dominate the so called fight even though both were trying their best Natsu remained the strongest and so while leaning his head forward their first kiss was shared. No one talked, no one moved both just staring at each other eyes. Gray shocked by the kiss while the pinkish haired male was simply amused by the other reaction. What? Natsu was bisexual, kissing some stranger wasn't that surprising especially when this one was drunk plus Gray wasn't that ugly either.

"Opps, guess my lips slipped from their place!" The pinkish haired male laughed while getting up from the other. "Next time, I'll make sure to kiss some other place and make you scream my name however you must pay first…"

"You are the worst person I ever met in this world! That was my first kiss, you bastard!" Gray half screamed, looking at the laughing man with a gaze filled with disgust.

"It was? For someone who is rumored to have date thousands of girls you are pretty innocent aren't you?" Natsu retorted grabbing his bag from the floor to then swing it over his shoulder. "Look princess, I don't care if that was your first kiss or not plus, what's the deal with first kisses? Don't you share a first kiss with every single new person you date? People are so stupid these days… Why believe in a kiss based on fairy tales when reality is far from being one? Love? What a funny joke!"

Lifting his weight from the ground, the beautiful male as well grabbed his bag from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest obviously after swinging his bag over his shoulder just like the latter heading to the door. "Just because you don't believe in love some other people do. Do not ruin their dreams with your stupidity!"

Turning his head around, glancing at the other from the corner of his eye Natsu shook his head and shrugged. "Love is nothing but pan. Without pain there isn't love and tell me princess, what will you do if that person you love leaves you? Are you going to smile? Are you going to scream to the world how happy you are or will you simply cry your heart out and seek comfort on your friends? Love is pain and pain is love, that's what true love is…"

Sure people did see him as a cold hearted guy but should he care? Should he actually change what he was to please others? Of course not. Natsu Dragneel didn't care what other people think about his persona. He was what he was and that would never change and even if Gray thought he was the bad guy in this situation he couldn't care less. So what if he took his first kiss? Should he bow down and apologize when a kiss for him as no meaning? Without giving it too much of a thought, the handsome male limited to once again shrug his shoulders and get out of the small apartment obviously waiting for the other to get out as well. Seriously, his head was hurting shouldn't he be the one mad in return? While he gave Gray a kiss he had been hit with a sharp object which was still unknown.

"I guess, I don't need to tell you to not talk to me at school…." Gray mumbled a few minutes later while walking towards the bus stop.

"Don't worry about that! Why would I talk to you when I can't even lay my eyes on you? Geez, such a maniac freak, not everyone is interested in your round ass." The pinkish haired male said, rolling his eyes in process.

"Well like you said, at least I do have a round ass whilst you…" Tilting his head slightly to the side eying the other's ass. "Yup, you don't have an ass, not at all…"

"And you won't have a tongue if you keep talking nonsense."

It was really boring. Boring how Gray joined his friends once spotted on the bus. Stupid how he entering the school's building to hear the same whispers all over again and even though it was a lie he would enjoy if they were real the thing is, Natsu never murdered anyone –not his father like they pretended to know. His father abandoned him without a single word or money so yeah, if he sees him alive he will definitely kill him. Father or not, his hate towards that person was strong. Running his fingers through his silk hair, the handsome male took out his earphones to slide this ones on his pants pockets to obviously continue his way to the classroom, ignoring teachers, students and janitors. He wasn't in the mood to talk that is, until he spotted the pretty boy which had started to live with him being harassed by someone –someone that was older than him.

Leaning his shoulder against his locker, the handsome make furrowed his eyebrows while watching the two persons a few inches away from his spot. He observed Gray trying to not scream while throwing his famous stupid glare to the other while the teacher in return held his arm quite harsh. Problem or not, Natsu wasn't going to put his nose in something that doesn't includes his name. Opening for the first time that day his locker, the pinkish haired male zipped his bag open and took of the unwanted books for the day to leave only the ones he needed for the morning classes. Seriously, he still didn't know what the point of going to school was when people only had eyes to eye other people and some even making out on the corridor, perhaps someday he will make part of those who like a smelly morning kiss, who knows.

"Natsu…"

Turning his head around to look at the person behind him, the pinkish haired male raised one of his eyebrows remember the slight confession of some girl. He didn't recall what was her name or what she had said to him, confession or not she would be rejected like the others. No, it wasn't as if he was gay or something like that, Natsu was pretty sure to like boobs and huge asses but honestly, he had not brain to date someone at that very moment in fact he wasn't even sure if he would date someone. To be honest, he sure liked to have a family and be the father that his father hadn't been but at the same time, dealing with girls wasn't easy especially when they started to have those mood swings and those weirds thoughts of cheating. Girls are nothing but a burden in a guy's life and so, he simply nodded his head to acknowledge her presence.

"I was thinking if you are willing to go on a date with me…" The brownish haired girl said, playing with the hem of her tight shirt. Damn, aren't these girls ashamed?

"First of all, what is your name again?" Natsu said, sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip while his eyes still were following the teacher's action towards his so called enemy and for what he was observing he wasn't liking at all.

"Y-you forgot my name?" The beautiful girl mumbled obviously stunned.

"Why would I remember someone's name? I don't have friends and for those who I actually remember their names they must be really lucky…." The pinkish haired male grumbled, shrugging his shoulders every so lightly. "Shortly, I don't care…"

"Why can't you be nicer?" A light blueish haired girl known as well by her stalker personality said. "You think you are one of the greatest man in this school or what?"

"In fact I am not one of the greatest!" Natsu whispered, approaching his face from hers. "I am the great of them all!"

"Let's go Lucy, this guy is nothing but a jerk…"

"Of course, and what are you? A professional stalker? And…"

Widening his eyes when a loud thump was made and heard, the handsome male turned his head slightly to the side to see a hand lifted in the air while Gray was facing the other without fear. Shaking his head followed with a deep sigh, the pinkish haired male walked towards the older person, lips pressed together to then in mere seconds wrap his slender white fingers around the teacher's wrist and bring his arm down. Teacher or not, there was no way that an old person could hit a teenager and no matter what their problem was, he wasn't going to let him hit the one he was meant to give the very first punch.

"Listen dude, I don't know what your problem is but let me tell you this either you fuck off right now or I'll be the one punching your pretty face!" The pinkish haired male said with a dangerous smirk gracing his lips.

"Fuck off Natsu!" Gray hissed now eying both of guys. "This isn't your business…"

"Actually it is…" Natsu stated, turning his gaze towards the beautiful male. "When a teacher tries to hit a student, it is everyone's problem. Either he stops or he will be fucked up in no time!"

Releasing his arm from Natsu's grip, the so called teacher clicked his tongue and took a few steps backwards. "Whatever, we will talk about this later!"

Gray couldn't believe in his luck. Not only he was going to be hit by the man who was with his mother in bed but the so called Natsu decided to butt in and protect him, right in front of everyone. No, he wasn't pleased. No, he wasn't going to say thanks either. He decided to butt in on his own accord. "If you think I'll thank you, you are wrong!"

"I don't need you thanks princess, a kiss will be much better!" The pinkish haired male said, leaning his shoulder against the wall while eying the darkish haired male. "Those lips are really soft, ya know?"

"Kiss my ass and check if this one is soft as well!"

"With pleasure, but let's get home first. How about tonight?"

"How about never?"

"Come on Gray, don't be such a loser and start to think like a normal teenager!"

"What makes you think that I don't think like a teenager?"

Approaching his mouth from the others ear, Natsu tugged his lips upon a light smirk and said. "Your virgin ass;"


End file.
